


Stars

by Dominatrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Expansion of last scene, F/M, Gen, Hope, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So earth is lost to us?” The non-concealable hope in his shivering, dark voice was making a joke of Thor’s life, office, and thinking. These were no words of a king, but words of a man, loving desperately, and holding onto his last hope, that he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Thor was closely standing to Heimdall, who glanced at the destroyed bridge with a sad mood in the eyes. But although Thor had destroyed Bifröst und the rainbow bridge, and, with this, his way back to Earth, back to Jane, he did not regret it. He saved a whole world with his acting, and even though it was breaking his heart into tiny sharp splitters to know that he would never see Jane again, he would have done it like this again. A hundred times. With a painful sigh in his body, Thor regarded the thousand different tones of blue, shivering stars and clouds. Jane would have liked it. He thought of the fragile, dark-eyed scientist made him smile and sad at the same time. He remembered the thought he had when he destroyed the bridge. He did not fear his life or well-being, he just thought of Jane.

_Forgive me, Jane._ That’s what he whispered when he ram the giant spear into the glimmering pieces of moonlight and hope, knowing he would not be able to keep his word he gave Jane when leaving Earth, promising to come back. Thor was still feeling how his heart broke apart, together with Bifröst, in the moment he destroyed his way back. He sacrificed his world, his love, for another world, with other loving people on it. Thor sighed and looked at Heimdall again, who seemed so full of despair and forlornness. What would now be his office, now the Guardian of Worlds had no Worlds to guard anymore? Thor could no longer hide his feelings or words, the words broke out of him all at a sudden.

“So earth is lost to us?” The non-concealable hope in his shivering, dark voice was making a joke of Thor’s life, office, and thinking. These were no words of a king, but words of a man, loving desperately, and holding onto his last hope, that he was wrong. While looking in Heimdalls wild, golden eyes, he recognized the answer that did not need to be spoken out.

“No. There is always hope”, said Heimdall with his deep, calming voice, and Thor was not very sure if he only dreamed this. But somehow this felt too…real for a dream, and Thor was sure that there would have been Jane around him if this really was a dream. His mouth was dry when he looked down the abyss at which they stood, only guessing that there, somewhere deep down inside the universe, was the earth, and on it, Jane. Jane with her smooth, quiet voice, her bright smile and flaming temperament. Thor wished she could hear him.

“Can you see her?” he hopefully asked Heimdall. He did not need to call a name, Heimdall knew it. And if anyone could find her in the trembling, uncertain wide of universe, it was Heimdall.

“Yes.” Thor was hardly trying not to cry when he heard that, but the tears were hot und painful in his eyes. He coughed quietly to lose the feeling of suffocation in his throat and chest. Although he balled his fists and gathered all of the strength that was remaining inside of him, Thors voice was weak and breaking when he spoke again, after a couple of minutes, as he had not found the air in his lungs to speak it out.

“How is she?” he asked quietly, what was untypical for the old Thor. Thor had not been quiet before he was banned from Asgard and learned the different culture and people from Earth. But the way it had all influenced him made him another man, stronger, however, his voice was stifled. Thor closed his eyes and wished to see Jane when he would open them again. He opened his eyes, but there was no Jane, only Heimdall, himself and the silence around them. But Heimdall crossed the silence.

“She is searching for you.” And Thor smiled.


End file.
